the_wizards_companionfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Humans are the first race of mortals to be created by The Old Gods and the only race that can use proper Magic. Phyical Traits Humans are the most diverse race when it comes to their appearance, because of the many different parts of the world they occupy. Humans are the tallest of the three Divine Races with an average height of about 1,7 - 1,8 m puting them well above the Dwarfs and on avarage a good head taller than the Elves. While humans do not have an inherently imposing physique they can bulk up their frames considerably. Both their skin and hair colors can range from light tones to dark tones depending on there place of origin. History Early History The humans where the first and only race of mortals created by the god Norken long before the recording of history began. The first human settlements were founded at the base of the Dragons Spine, from there the humans spread out throughout the central continent at this point the humans where still divided in to seperated kingdoms and tribes. Humanity stayed divide feuding amongst each other until the arrival of Aragon the Dragon the first Emperor, after making a deal with the dragons he went on to unify the human kingdoms forming them in to the Empire of today. Once united the in to a singel force the Empire as well as the now unifid church of Norken started to expand rapidly. First Elven War The first war against the elves was a direct consequens of the Empires expansion specifically the founding of various colonies along along the emerald river sparked a response from the elves. The elves where unaver of the great Empire and believed they could drive out the colonists to secure dominance over the southern continent. The war ended with an overwhelming victory for the humans do their superior manpower and the support of the mages, giving the Empire ample opportunity to expand into the Arantien Desert. Mage Rebelion The church of Norken who had been steadily accumulating acquiring land at first through donations from people trying to get in the good graces of the gods and later by outright purchasing it, making them one of the largest land owners in the Empire giving them an incredible amount of political influence. The church used the Merging as an excuse to put pressure on the Mages since they started to threaten the postion of the chuch through their use of magic. At first this resulted only in strict regulations on the pratice of magic but as tensions between the mages and the church rose the sanctions against magic became more draconic. The tensions eventually boiled over into open revolt of the mages against the church resulting in one of the most destructive conflicts in history, in the aftermath of the conflict all but a hand full of the Empires mages seceded from the Empire forming the Mages Republic Second Elven War Sensing an opportunity to through of their shackles the Arantien Colonies tried to seceded from the Empire as well and withe the Merging and the mage Rebelion having only just passed the Empire had no way to force the colonies to stay and had to accept, resulting in a quiet and peaceful secession from the empire through diplomatic means. The elves seeing an opportunity to once again establish dominance over the southern continent launche a campain against the Colonies. The elves would do very well in initial part of the campain, the individual city states where unable to put up any proper defence aginst the Ilian Theocracy untill they finally joined together into the Arantien Alliance but even then they where still being pushed back by the elves. Requesting the Aid of the newly formed Mages republic the Arantien Alliance managed to turn the tide of the war and push the elves back resulting in a white peace. Factions The Empire The Empire is formed by dozens of small sovereign states that operate independently of each other but still answer to an Emperor that is elected by some of the states from one of three dynasties that are direct descendants of the first Emperor.